


Cover Art for The Course of True Love

by Salchat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, F/M, Humor, References to Shakespeare, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: Thank you very much to lupindor_394 for producing this wonderful cover for my story!
Relationships: Amelia Banks/Ronon Dex, Jennifer Keller/Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cover Art for The Course of True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Course of True Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839167) by [Salchat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat). 



> Thank you very much to lupindor_394 for producing this wonderful cover for my story!


End file.
